


be my shining stars, i'll be away

by trobedrights



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trobedrights/pseuds/trobedrights
Summary: "I don't want to find someone better. I want you."After breaking up, Chan & Tony still miss each other. They run into each other at their old stargazing spot.
Relationships: Angela Ali & Chan Kaifang, Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Kudos: 11





	be my shining stars, i'll be away

**Author's Note:**

> dt sam for making the tweet that inspired this & being best chantony stan!!
> 
> title from my full moon by minimall

Tony likes watching Chan stargaze. He’s sitting on the hill, knees tucked up under him, looking content.

Tony comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his head. “The stars are pretty tonight.”

Chan looks up at him. “Don’t say it.”

“You know what else is pretty-”

Chan pulls him down to the ground as they both laugh. 

“This is really nice though,” Chan says after a second. “Thank you for showing it to me.”

Tony feels like his heart is going to burst. 

He smiles and wraps an arm around Chan’s shoulder, kissing him on the forehead. “Anything for you.”

The breakup is loud. Angry. Chan goes to live with Angela until he can get a new place of his own. Tony feels ridiculously jealous when he sees them together at work, even though they’re obviously not a thing- maybe he just doesn’t want anyone to have Chan near them if he can’t.

Speaking of work, it’s hell: they never have to talk, but it’s impossible to never see each other. Tony stands in the back of the control room just as he always did, but the surreptitious glances they steal at each other are filled with a different emotion now.

His coworkers ask Tony what’s wrong. He just gives them a half-dead reply: “Me and Chan broke up.” They pat him sympathetically, give him kind words, but none of them get it.

Chan likes stargazing; he always has. One time, he told Tony that he’d been looking for the perfect stargazing spot for his whole life, although he wasn’t exactly sure what would make one perfect. Tony teased him about it, asking how he’d ever find it, and Chan simply shrugged, saying that he’d know when he saw it.

The next night, Tony took him to a hill near Space Force, doing jazz hands as he showed Chan the spot. “Look, this would be nice! I mean, obviously if you’ve been looking for one your whole life this won’t automatically be it, and I’ll help you keep searching, but you can try this one out.”

Chan looks at the hill, then Tony, then the sky, then back at Tony. “I love it,” he says. “This is the one.”

(Chan had been there a million times. It wasn’t right until that moment.)

He’s back on that hill now, even though it’s only 2 p.m. It looks different in the daylight- harsher, more real.

He regrets coming.

Chan sneaks into the apartment while Tony is out one day. Angela raises her eyebrows at him when he tells her his plan. “Can’t you just handle this like an adult and talk to him?” she says.

He shakes his head. 

So there he is. He came here for his houseplants (he misses them at least half as much as he misses Tony), but he can’t help but look around.

His stomach tightens looking at the bedroom they once shared, now a space for a single lonely man. And then it’s too much; he has to leave.

On the way out, he pauses. Next to the door, there’s a bulletin board with nothing but sticky notes. Some are pinned to the wall, having lost their adhesive; some have fallen to the ground. They’re all ones that Chan wrote, ranging from years ago to just last month. It was a thing that he had done even before they’d started dating- write Tony little positive messages or reminders and stick them to random places where he’d find them. 

Chan hadn’t known that Tony had saved any of them.

Heart racing, he grabs a pen and a fresh sticky note from the kitchen, writes _I miss you_ , and sticks it right to the center of the bulletin board.

Tony opens the door and almost calls to Chan before remembering, despite the fact that they’d been apart for nearly a month. The thing was, he’d had a shit day at work, even worse than usual, and he was used to having Chan to help him calm down. Nowadays, he just has to scream into a pillow by himself.

As always, he stares at the sticky note wall for a while before settling in. But hold on a second. There’s no way that note was there before.

_I miss you_.

It’s clearly Chan’s handwriting, he’d recognize it anywhere. Holy shit, was he _here_? 

Tony pulls the note off the door and stares at it. _I miss you._

Oh god, he has to sit down.

Chan drives to their stargazing spot for the second time that day. (And probably the hundredth time since they broke up. Whenever it’s nighttime and he’s thinking about Tony, he goes there, which is...pretty much every night, assuming Angela doesn’t make him do things with her in an attempt to cheer him up.) 

They always used to park in the same spot, and he continues this tradition. He gets out of the car and makes his way up the hill, flopping onto the ground when he reaches the top.

The stars are just starting to come out. He raises his hand to the sky, tracing the constellations like he used to do when he was teaching them to Tony.

Tony paces around his apartment, wringing his hands. Just when he had been starting to get over Chan. 

(That’s a lie. He absolutely was not).

Sighing, he decides to go to their place. It helps him calm down, even if it also gives him a painful feeling in his heart.

Chan is lying on the ground, arms folded across his chest, when he hears footsteps come up behind him.

He bolts up. “I have a knife.”

The man squints at him. “Chan?”

He relaxes a little, before remembering and tensing up again. “Tony?”

“Do you actually have a knife?”

“No.”

They stare at each other for a second. “Come here often?” Tony jokes.

Chan buries his head in his hands. “Oh my _god_ , Tony.”

“No, but actually. I didn’t know you still did.”

“I didn’t know _you_ still did.”

“Well, I do. Almost every day.”

“Me too.”

“I guess we keep missing each other or something.”

“Yeah.”

It’s awkward. So awkward. Tony is fiddling with his hands, looking like he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“You can sit down, you know.”

“I didn’t know if you wanted...I mean, it’s your spot.”

“You found it for me,” Chan says, staring off into the distance, refusing to look him in the eyes.

Tony sighs. “Look, Chan, there was a sticky note on my wall? Happen to know anything about that?”

“Oh,” Chan says quietly. “Yeah.”

“Did you mean it?”

“Hey, did I ever show you the constellation Cepheus?”

Tony lifts Chan’s chin up, turning his face to look at him. “Chan.”

“Mm-hm?”

“Look, if you want to never speak to me again, I get it. I know I can be too much, and make you angry, and that you could do so much better, but...I miss you too.”

Chan stares into his eyes, a lump in his throat. “It hurts how much I want to speak to you, Tony. And maybe there’s a little bit of truth to all the other stuff, but I don’t want to find someone better. I want you.”

Tony brushes a strand of hair out of his face gently. “Then you can have me. You can always have me.”

Chan starts to cry and wraps his arms around Tony, pulling him in tight. Tony inhales, then reciprocates the hug, remembering how their bodies fit together as though they’d never been apart.

“Is this real?” Tony asks.

“I hope so.” 

Chan draws back for a second to point a finger at him threateningly. “Don’t ever leave me again.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Tony says. “Hey, look at how pretty the stars are.”

“You’re _never_ gonna stop doing that, are you?”

“You know what else is pre-”

Chan shuts him up by kissing him.

When Chan wakes up in the morning, he has about seven thousand missed calls from Angela. He dials her number. “Hey.”

She picks up almost immediately. “Chan Kaifang, where the _fuck_ have you been you didn’t come home last night I’ve been so worried-”

“I’m fine. I’m with Tony.”

There’s a pause, then: “Tony. Like _Tony_ Tony? Are you out of your mind?”

He glances over at Tony, who’s pouring a bowl of cereal, his curls messy like they always are in the morning, and smiles. “Yeah, I probably am.”

“Okay, well, don’t come crying to me if you guys fuck this up.”

“We won’t fuck it up.”

He can almost hear her soften. “Yeah. You kinda always were meant for each other or whatever. Does this mean I get to kick you out of my apartment?”

“No, we’re actually _both_ gonna come live with you and make your life a living hell.”

She laughs. “Bye, Chan. Have fun with your boyfriend.”

He pockets his phone and walks up to Tony, hugging him from behind. “I love you,” he whispers.

“Hm?”

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“That’s a lot of I love you’s.”

“I missed a whole month’s worth of them.”

Tony leans down to kiss him. “I love you, I love you, I love you too.”


End file.
